Hechizo de Pikachu
by Red'n'Yellow
Summary: Un extraño cambio empezó a invadir el cuerpo de Yellow, haciendo que Red tenga que actuar para poder ayudar a su pequeña amiga sin saber que al final tendría algo más como recompensa por salvarla.


**Aviso:** Este drabble no me pertenece es de mi amigo Alan (pueden llamarlo Red20) que me dio permiso para publicarlo, se preguntaran ¿por que no el? porque no tiene usuario aquí. Bueno los dos esperamos que les guste y comenten.

Salu2.

**Red20: **Jajajajaja, bueno, sé que ando retrasado con mis fics, lo sé, pero es que en realidad no podía resistirme en hacer esta historia para San Valentín. Sí, sé que no es un fic con temática de San Valentín por como dice el titulo, pero igual ya tenía la historia en la cabeza por un bueeen tiempo, así que espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

**Hechizo de Pikachu.**

Ya estaba atardeciendo en el bosque Verde y una linda joven de largos cabellos rubios se encontraba recogiendo sus pinceles y cuadernos de dibujo del suelo, luego de un extenuante día cerca del lago dibujando y recientemente pintando los bellos paisajes que el bosque podría ofrecerle, así también como uno que otro pokémon que se encontraba jugando animadamente cerca de donde ella se encontraba para ser pintado de la misma forma como lo hacía ella con su equipo. Yellow, la guardiana del bosque Verde había empezado a tener un nuevo hobbie mientras daba sus rondas dentro del bosque en compañía de sus pokémon para ir a relajarse a pescar y dibujar, y eso era el pintar. Red le había dado a Yellow como regalo de cumpleaños un paquete de pintura nuevo para que ella pudiera darle color a los dibujos que hacía, algo que la alegró demasiado y lo que quería después de ese día era hacerle un buen cuadro para compensarle el gesto, por lo que últimamente se ha ido aventurando en el bosque Verde para encontrar hermosas escenas que pintar e ir practicando con el óleo arduamente, para que así pudiera entregarle a Red un regalo igual de bueno como el que le dio cuando sea el cumpleaños del campeón de Kanto.

Yellow estaba muy emocionada por sus avances, cada pintura que hacía le era cada vez más perfecto y hermoso, le encantaba estar centrada en ellos y se perdía en los colores que pintaba en cada cuadro que su tiempo parecía irse volando, pero estaba muy satisfecha de estar practicando tan arduamente con cada cuadro que hacía, que el tiempo era lo de menos cuando se proponía a hacer algo con mucho empeño, por lo que al momento en que se dio cuenta de la hora que era empezó a guardar todos sus materiales en un bolso grande, mientras que ponía los cuadros sobre el lomo de su Dodrio para que no se derribaran mientras tomaban camino hasta su casa y así poderlos guardarlos mejor. Chuchu por su parte le seguía caminando a su diestra muy feliz también del progreso de su entrenadora, cruzando alegremente las dos el sendero que las llevaría hasta Viridian. Solo que algo, que entrenadora y pokémon no sabían, era que estaban siendo seguidas muy de cerca por un extraño ser que los vigilaba desde la altura de los árboles de donde momentos antes se encontraban.

A medio camino de estar por salir del bosque Verde, Chuchu pudo sentir la presencia de algo o alguien acercarse a ellas, por lo que se paro frente a su entrenadora para protegerla del peligro que pudiera avecinarse. De inmediato el ser que los estaba siguiendo se apareció frente a las dos, mostrando su verdadera figura. No era nada más, ni nada menos que un Pikachu común y corriente. Pero no era el único Pikachu en aparecer, detrás de él, otro más apareció y otro, y otro más. Tal fue la aparición de esos roedores eléctricos que llegaron a rodear a Yellow y a Chuchu un gran grupo de Pikachus, muy molestos por la presencia de ambas por entrar en su territorio.

- ¿Q-Qué es lo que está pasando? - Yellow hizo una pregunta al aire, pues sabía que no iba a tener respuesta por parte de ellos -. D-Disculpen... ¿Nos podrían permitir el paso, por favor? - les pidió Yellow muy nerviosa temiendo que le atacaran a ella, pero más aún, temía que le hicieran daño a sus amigos.

- Pika. Pikapi, pii - gritó uno molesto mientras se paraba frente a ellas cargando en sus mejillas rojas una descarga.

- Chuchu, tenemos que emprender una retirada - dijo ella mientras montaba sobre Doddy y Chuchu a ella para salir corriendo de ahí.

Yellow huía despavoridamente de aquella manada de Pikachus salvajes que la veían molesta por haber cruzado su territorio. Pero uno de ellos parecía ser el que más molesto estaba con ellos. Un Pikachu con los colores cafes de su espalda desteñidos al igual que los de su cola, las puntas de sus orejas ya no eran negras, sino que habían adoptado un color gris oscuro. Se veía muy avejentado, pero a comparación de los demás Pikachus perseguidores, este iba mucho más rápido que los demás, como si los años en él no le surtieran efecto alguno. Aparte de sus colores, otra cosa que lo diferenciaba era un collar con una pluma de colores dorados colgando en su cuello. Este Pikachu era el líder de los demás Pikachus salvajes de aquella zona y parecía que no iba a dejar ir a su presa. Aunque no se enfocaba principalmente en Chuchu o en el Dodrio en el que iban, sino que más bien, su blanco era Yellow y aunque ella no sabía por qué motivo era siendo perseguida al no tocar alguno de sus perseguidores y leer su mente, sabía que tenía que alejarse de ellos y de inmediato. Lo bueno es que conocía el bosque como la palma de su mano, sabía que la salida no estaba más allá de 10 metros de distancia de donde se encontraba, pero antes de poder tocar la salida, el Pikachu anciano que les venía siguiendo había saltado sobre ellas y se tiro sobre Yellow, haciendo que ella cayera al piso con él sobre ella. No sabía que hacer, por un lado quería leer su mente para saber porque el ataque, y por el otro quería largarse de ahí, pero su cuerpo se lo impedía. El cuerpo de aquel Pikachu hizo que su habilidad de estática actuara sobre su cuerpo y quedara completamente inmovilizada.

- Pika. Pi. Pikachu - dijo este levantando sus patas al aire como si estuviera orando -. Pikaa, chu, pi, pi. Pikachu.

Antes de que pudiera continuar, Chuchu y Doddy habían lanzado un ataque combinado de Thunderbolt y Tri-Attack para detener a aquel extraño Pikachu de su entrenadora. Solo que, lo que ambos pokémon no sabían lo que habían ocasionado tras aquel ataque fue que, habían irrumpido a la mitad de un hechizo, algo que solo ese Pikachu anciano sabía. Pero eso no fue algo de importancia para ellos, pues Doddy subió como pudo a su entrenadora sobre sí y huyeron del bosque antes de ser atrapados por la manada de Pikachus que les venía siguiendo.

Ya cuando ellos estaban saliendo del bosque, el Pikachu anciano que habían dejado atrás empezaba a despedir un brillo verde de su cuerpo, resplandeciendo como la cola de un Ilumisse o de un Volbeat de forma constante mientras sus presas huían despavoridamente del bosque Verde.

* * *

En la salida del bosque Verde, un joven entrenador pokémon de cabellos oscuros y revueltos, con unos brillantes ojos rojizos y un vestuario a juego con sus ojos caminaba muy animadamente al bosque Verde con una gran sonrisa en su rostro siendo acompañado por un Pikachu como compañero. Ambos se les veía muy sonrientes y parecían que anhelaban mucho ingresar al bosque.

- Bueno Pika, su tío dijo que ella aún estaba aquí, así que de seguro la encontraremos pronto - comentó el de ojos rojos mientras caminaba con los brazos sobre su cabeza y mirando el cielo estrellado.

- Pi, pika - le respondió sonriente mientras seguía su paso.

Los dos, entrenador y pokémon se miraron al mismo tiempo con aquella sonrisa de complicidad, pero cuando ellos estaban totalmente distraídos, un Dodrio corría hacía ambos chicos como si fuera perseguido por un millón de Luxrays hambrientos para devorarlo. Iba tan rápido y se le veía tan asustado que ni cuenta se dio de aquellos dos, que para detenerse lo único que pasó fue que un gran accidente de choques en la salida del bosque Verde, quedando todos aturdidos en el suelo.

- Ouch... ¿Pero qué fue eso?... - preguntó un adolorido Red mientras se levantaba del suelo, mientras veía confundido a su atacante.

- Pika..

Su compañero Pika estaba igual de molesto por aquel ataque sorpresa que estuvo a punto de lanzar un rayo a su agresor desde sus pequeñas mejillas rojas, hasta que se pudo dar cuenta al verlos de quienes exactamente eran sus agresores, aunque más bien no eran agresores, sino más bien las personas que estaban buscando realmente. Pika se paro enfrente de ellos para verlos de cerca y verificar que no les hubiera pasado nada malo con aquel choque, aunque el que había recibido más daños con aquel golpe fue Red por ser el muro con el que chocaron todos.

- ¿Pika? - se preguntó Pika extrañado al verlos así de amontonados.

- ¿Qué paso Pika? - Red fue quien le preguntó mientras se paraba a su lado para ver de quienes se trataban - ¿Y-Yellow?

El campeón de Kanto se acercó más a ver a la chica rubia que estaba inconsciente por aquel golpe y por lo que había pasado momentos antes dentro del bosque, haciendo que la preocupación del chico aumentara cada vez más. No esperaba que tuviera una cabeza tan fuerte como para bloquearle el paso a un Dodrio y dejar a todos sus pasajeros junto al pokémon que los transportaba, aturdidos en el suelo. Red estaba muy cerca de Yellow, la estaba cargando entre sus brazos para verificar que ella aún estuviera bien y que no le hubiera pasado nada grave, pero en lugar de encontrar raspones o golpes por parte de ella, algo que paso cuando la toco fue que ella empezó a liberar de su cuerpo un brillo verde fosforecente tenuemente aparecer en su piel y también en sus cabellos dorados, alarmando de inmediato al joven campeón y haciendo que la moviera de un lado a otro repetidas veces para poder despertarle y preguntar qué fue lo que le había pasado ahí dentro.

- Yellow, Yellow. Despierta Yellow - pidió Red mientras la agitaba rápidamente y con impaciencia.

- Pi, pikaaaa chu - Pika también intentó despertarla también haciendo que ella abriera los ojos de a poco.

En pocos minutos, los constantes ruidos y gritos de preocupación de Red y Pika con Yellow lograron surtir efecto en ella, haciendo que al fin pudiera abrir los ojos de a poco, pero con un ligero dolor de cabeza, consecuencia del choque que se habían dado, aunque nada grave en ese instante. Red por su parte no se preocupaba del todo por aquel detalle, sino por el extraño brillo verdesino que despedía su cuerpo.

- Yellow... ¿Yellow?... - preguntó nuevamente Red

- ¿Qué sucede Red-san?... - le respondió ella frotando su mano contra su frente y con la otra los ojos para poder ver mejor lo que pasaba.

- Yellow. Esto sonará extraño, pero... ¿No has bebido algo extraño? ¿O no serás un espiritú? Es que solo te veo y estás brillando - le dijo Red un poco confundido de ver aquella reacción que tuvo antes Yellow frente a sus ojos.

- N-No, no ha pasado nada de lo que tu dices Red-san - respondió ella timidamente y alarmada ante aquel bombardeo de preguntas, pero una le llamo la atención en especial -. Un momento. ¿Estaba brillando?

- Si, eso es lo que dije. Te desmayaste y cuando te toque tu cuerpo adquirio un brillo verde de tu cuerpo - le relató sorprendido mientras la levantaba del suelo y la ponía en su regazo -. Creía que era un signo de que...

Red enrojeció en el acto al pensar que pudiera ser una señal de que ella sería la elegida para él, a lo que Yellow sintió un poco de curiosidad de saber qué quería decir Red.

- ¿Signo de qué, Red-san?

- N-Nada Yellow. Lo mejor es llevarte al centro pokémon para que te revisen y vean lo que tienes. ¿Si?

Sin obtener respuesta, tomo a Yellow entre sus brazos como si de una princesa se tratase y la llevó así en ellos seguidos de Pika y Chuchu, quien ya estaba mejor, por un tiempo sin importarle lo que los demás susurrarán al verlos así. Quería que ella estuviera a salvo. Pero antes de que pudieran cruzar las puertas del centro pokémon, un efecto extra empezó a aparecer sobre los cabellos de Yellow. Un par de pequeñas orejitas puntiagudas de un color amarillo con puntas negras, algo que sorprendió mucho a Red que estaba a punto de tirar a Yellow de sus brazos por el susto que le dieron ese par de orejas salir del cabello de Yellow. Y no solo él estaba espantado, sino que también Pika y Chuchu veían extrañados que la pequeña Yellow tuviera un par de orejitas como las de ellos dos.

- ¿Por qué nos detenemos Red-san? - preguntó Yellow aún en sus brazos viendole tiernamente ocultando su sonrojo entre sus manitas.

- E-Este... Yellow. ¿Qué te paso exactamente dentro del bosque Verde? - preguntó Red un poco confundido aún por lo que veía.

- ¿A-A qué te refieres Red-san?

- Es que... Es que...

Red no supo qué decirle exactamente, y quien podría decirle a alguien que tiene orejas de Pikachu brotandole sobre sus cabellos. Sacó de inmediato un espejo de su bolsillo un espejo que tenía en su bolsillo y se lo mostro a Yellow.

- M-Mira lo que tienes en tu cabello - pidió Red mientras la bajaba y le daba el espejo.

- ¿Pero qué?... ¡Son orejas! - gritó Yellow asustada de ver que tenía efectivamente orejas de Pikachu sobre sus cabellos.

- ¿Qué paso ahí dentro Yellow? - preguntó Red nuevamente mientras sujetaba las orejas nuevas de Yellow en sus manos y comenzó a tirar de ellas para verificar que no se tratase de una broma

- R-Red-san, no tires de ellas. Me lastimas - pidió ella tratando de liberarse del agarre de Red.

- ¿Dime qué fue lo que paso ahí Yellow? - volvió a preguntar Red un poco más serio sin soltarla.

- Y-Ya, ya, te lo dire. Fui perseguida por una manada de Pikachus salvajes dentro del bosque Verde, y un Pikachu anciano se paro sobre mi y empezó a hacer algo raro - le respondió ella rápidamente mientras trataba de zafarse sin éxito del agarre de Red.

- ¿Un Pikachu anciano? Tal vez sea un mago o un brujo - dijo Red de inmediato imaginando que esa era la solución a sus problemas.

- Eso es descabellado Red-san. No puede ser que sea un brujo.

- Pero tienes orejas. ¿No?

- S-Si...

- Entonces eso es. Tenemos que solucionar este problema antes de que te veas como Chuchu o Pika - le dijo alarmado recibiendo dos ataques electricos simultaneos por parte de sus compañeros roedores -. L-lo siento amigos, pero es la verdad - se disculpó Red con rabia luego de ofender así a sus amigos.

- Tenemos que ir al bosque Verde de nuevo Red-pi - Yellow se tapó la boca de inmediato. Si se iba a convertir en Pikachu, sus efectos estaban haciendosé más rápidos conforme iba el tiempo.

- ¿Q-Qué dijiste Yellow?

- N-Nada Red-san. Tenemos que irnos ya - pidió ella mientras se subía por la espalda de Red en un brinco para aferrarse a él con un abrazo.

- ¿C-Claro? - fue lo único que dijo Red al creer que eso era parte de su siguiente efecto. Actuar como una Pikachu.

Conforme se adentraban en el bosque, podía sentir como Yellow se hacía cada vez más ligera y como sus brazitos se debilitaban más en tratar de sujetarse en su espalda, a lo que decidió cambiar de lugares cuando llegaron al lugar indicado por Chuchu, que fue el lugar del ataque.

- Yellow. ¿Recuerdas algo de aquí?

- ¿Chu? - preguntó ella con un rostro jugueton como si de una niñita se tratase.

- ¿Yellow?

Sin darse cuenta, su pequeña amiga que tenía en brazos le dio un besito en la nariz a Red y luego pego sus mejillas contra las de él en un gesto tierno como si ronroneara al estar en contacto con él.

- Oh no. Esto es grave - dijo Red alarmado con eso y con un rostro muy sonrojado -. Yellow, vamos. Dime algo.

- Chu, pi - dijo Yellow con una gran sonrisa mientras le daba más besitos al rostro de Red.

- Esto no puede estar pasandome.

Clic.

Un pequeño flash aparecio frente a sus ojos y al imaginar que alguien pudiera captar aquella linda escena de forma permanente en una imágen digital, Red giró su vista a su acechor, quien no fue otro más que Pika, quien le había robado la camara de la mochila a Red.

- Pika... Me las pagaras... Pero mejor, mandamela a mi correo. ¿Quieres? - pidió un Red "resignado" mientras giraba su rostro rojo a otro lado, aún recibiendo los mimos de parte de Chuchu-Yellow.

- Pikapi - respondió su compañero afirmando con una gran sonrisa mientras Chuchu veía la foto con él.

- Solo así estos dos se ponen de acuerdo - susurró Red mientras los veía enternecidamente jugar con el Iphone de Red.

Mientras se adentraban más en el bosque, Yellow había dejado de estar en los brazos de Red para solo caminar a gatas a su lado y frotaba sus mejillas en las piernas de Red, como leal pokémon que es ella, o como sintiendo algo más por el campeón de Kanto. Pero algo alarmo tanto a sus compañeros como a Yellow, quien de inmediato se paró enfrente de Red, como si fuera otro de sus pokémon intentando de proteger a su entrenador. Solo que Yellow aún no podía lanzar rayos de sus rojillas mejillas, pero igual quería defender a Red a toda costa como Pika y Chuchu, que se paraban enfrente de ella.

- Veo que esa chiquilla ya a comenzado a cambiar - dijo una voz que no paraba de temblar, y que sonaba muy rasposa dentro de los arbustos.

- ¿Quien eres tú? - preguntó Red molesto a aquella voz.

- Insolente. ¿Cómo te atrevez a hablarme de esa manera? - gritó nuevamente esa voz mientras se hacía presente al cruzar los arbustos -. Soy Shanom, el brujo pokémon - anunció a los cuatro vientos un Pikachu deforme, con figura antropomórfica, muy mal trecho, con muchas arrugas en su piel y con un bastón en manos.

- ¿Shanom el brujo? - murmuró Red sorprendido y un poco emocionado al adivinar que todo fue obra de un brujo, pero eso lo dejaría para después, ahora tenía que ayudar a Yellow a su forma normal -. Oye tu, regresa a Yellow como debe de ser.

La orden de Red parecía hacerle gracia a aquel Pikachu, pues no paraba de reirse sobre si mismo sujetandose la barriga con ambas patas-manos.

- Chico tonto. Eso ya no podra ser. No soy un idiota, nunca te diría cómo hacer que cambies a esa chica a lo que era antes. He estado buscando a alguien que me reemplaze de mi maldición y esa chica tonta que se perdió en el bosque es la mejor opción - dijo aquel viejo Pikachu irguiendosé del suelo y confrontarlo con su bastón.

- Tsk... - Red chasqueo su lengua molesto por aquellas palabras -. _"Y ahora qué hago" - _Red buscaba solución alguna mientras veía a Yellow posicionada en cuatro sobre el piso esperando orden alguna de atacar -. _"Yellow se comporta como un pokémon, pero no puede atacarlo. Además... Necesito saber como debe de regresar a la normalidad. ¿Qué hago?"_ - Red continuó pensando un poco mientras veía como se acercaba con una pequeña manada de Pikachus a su alrededor -. _"Y ahora estoy rodeado de Pikachus. ¿Qué falta, ser rodeado por Raichus?"_ - aunque la predicción de Red no se hizo presente. Todos ellos le rodearon cargando sus mejillas para atacarles -. "Rayos, no tengo otra opción, tendrémos que atacar" - dijo con decisión Red, pero antes se dio cuenta que Yellow querría usar alguna de sus habilidades Pikachus contra ellos, pero eso le dio otra idea a la mente -. "Habilidades. Eso es. Ella aún tiene sus poderes de leer las mentes pokémon. Si ataco a ese Pikachu anciano, podre pedirle a Yellow que lea sus pensamientos. Aunque no la entenderé. Pika me lo dira con un dibujo en el piso" - se dijo animadamente Red mientras se sorprendía de su ingenio -. Pika, Chuchu. Encargensé de todos.

Ambos pokémon usaron un Trueno combinado para hacer que todos huyeran y con otro más darle un fuerte golpe a aquel anciano Pikachu para dejarlo inmovilizado y totalmente noqueado.

- Buen trabajo chicos - felicitó Red a sus compañeros mientras veía la oportunidad que buscaba -. Yellow, ahora lee su mente.

- ¿Leer mi mente? - preguntó confundido el anciano Pikachu en el suelo sin moverse por la paralizis que tenía en su cuerpo aún.

Yellow-Pikachu se paro sobre él y con su mano-pata tocó la frente de aquel pokémon extrallendo la información que necesitaba para volver a la normalidad.

- Chupi - exclamó Yellow emocionada a Red como señal de éxito.

- Bien hecho Yellow. Ahora dile a Pika como volveras a la normalidad y Pika, dibuja lo que tenemos que hacer - ordenó Red a ambos viendo como hablaban en el piso y como Pika empezó a hacer garabatos en la tierra -. Bien... Creo que... No sé cómo podamos hacer eso... - dijo un Red sonrojado al ver un dibujo de dos circulos con cuerpo de palos juntando sus cabezas una contra la otra -. ¿Qué significa Pika?

Pika pidió a Chuchu que se acercara y le señalo que hiciera lo mismo con Yellow.

- ¿A-Así? - preguntó Red nervioso mientras le veía detenidamente.

- Pikapi - asintió seriamente mientras sujetaba las mejillas de Chuchu y él hacía lo mismo con las de Yellow.

De un momento para otro, Pika le dio un besito el los labios peludos de su compañera Pokémon, dejando a Red sorprendido y asustado. Un beso era la solución a sus problemas, y no solo un beso común y corriente como los que recibía de Yellow cuando sus cambios se hacían presentes, sino un beso en los labios. A lo que Red trago saliva y trato de ocultar su sonrojo bajo la vicera de su gorra.

- S-Si eso es lo que tengo que hacer... Lo haré - dijo decididó Red mientras acercaba si mirada a los de Yellow que parecía muy contenta con aquella solución -. Solo espero Yellow que me perdones después de esto.

Luego sin perder más tiempo, beso suavemente los labios de Yellow, logrando que ella lo abrazara con fuerza evitando que sus rabios dejaran de presionarse uno contra el otro y un brillo en el cuerpo de Yellow volvió a resplandecer de ella, dejando a Red y a los demás casi ciegos y escuchar un grito agonizante por parte del anciano Pikachu que seguía sin moverse del piso. Cuando la luz dejaba de resplandecer, Yellow abrio grande los ojos al ver que ella tenía sus labios junto a los de Red, y no solo eso, sino que ella era quien le había robado un beso al campeón de Kanto por estar envolviendolo entre sus brazos.

- R-Red-san... L-Lo siento. ¿Q-Qué fue lo que paso? - dijo Yellow al borde de un segundo desmayo para ese día.

- No pasa nada Yellow, lo que necesitas saber es que volviste a la normalidad - le tranquilizo Red acariciando los cabellos de Yellow y lamiendose sus labios silenciosamente sin ser vista por ella -. "Sabe a fresas" - murmuró Red mientras veía con un ligero rubor en su rostro a Yellow quien parecía hacer lo mismo con sus labios -. Bien, ahora tu... ¿Eh? ¿Donde está?

- ¿Donde está quien Red-san?

- El brujo Shamon.

- ¿Un brujo? ¿No estabas soñando Red-san?

- Pero si él te convirtió en una Pikachu - le dijo molesto a Yellow, sintiendose ofendido ante sus palabras.

- Que raro sueño tuviste Red-san. Eso no creo que hubiera pasado - le respondió entre risas al llevarse su mano a su boca.

- Pero si es cierto. Te lo desmostraré - Red tomó el Iphone que Pika le había quitado anteriormente y buscó la fotografía donde él recibía besos de una Yellow con orejas de Pikachu -. ¿Ahora si me crees?

- R-Red-san... ¿Por qué tomaste una foto así? - pidió una Yellow más que sonrojada al ver esa foto.

- Hem... Fue Pika. El la tomo. Mira que está tomada en el piso - le dijo nerviosamente a Yellow tratando de excusarse.

- L-Lo siento Red-san.

- No Yellow. No lo lamentes, porque... A mi también me gustó - le respondió Red muy sonriente a Yellow mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la frente a Yellow.

- Red-san...

Antes de que pudieran volver a lo que estaban antes, Pika y Chuchu les llamaron la atención. Ya era muy de noche y Yellow tenía que volver a casa.

- Creo que tu tío se preocupará si no sabe nada de tí - le dijo Red desanimado por no seguir continuando.

- Eso creo...

- ¿Bueno, nos vamos?

- Claro - respondió una Yellow muy desanimada.

- ¿Y ya somos? - preguntó Red muy animado.

- ¿Ya somos qué?

- ¿Ya somos novios?

- No.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque un beso no basta.

- ¿Te lo tengo que pedir? - preguntó Red un poco molesto.

- S-Si es que quieres...

- Yellow... ¿Quieres ser mi novia?...

- C-Claro Red. Claro que quiero ser tu novia.

Ambos se dieron un efusivo abrazo y no se separaron de ahí sino hasta que se dieron un último beso enmedio del bosque Verde sin saber nada más de aquel Pikachu ansiano que les causó tantos problemas.

* * *

**Red20: **Si, ya sé. Debo seguir con mis proyectos, pero debo trabajos también. Igual, un aviso. El siguiente proyecto que avanzaré será Batalla por un amor, será para acabar con un final triple, o puede ser cuatruple. Eso luego lo decidiré, así que atentos. Nos vemos.


End file.
